


Nature

by Silvery_Moon_Thing



Series: Original Poetry Because I'm Bored [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvery_Moon_Thing/pseuds/Silvery_Moon_Thing
Summary: Hi!No, I'm not dead.No, I didn't quit.I just had to take a break. I might not post another full story chapter for a while, but I'll post some poems for you instead - I have a few pre-written already. ;)





	1. Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrettiestOfLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/gifts), [Corwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corwin/gifts).



Cold but still fiery,  
thick as steel but fragile as glass,  
bland but beautiful.


	2. Plants

Thin but deadly thick,  
swallowing all life in leaves,  
covering the ground.


	3. Animals

Playing and tugging,  
big and small, come one come all,  
filling up the halls.


	4. Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> No, I'm not dead.  
> No, I didn't quit.  
> I just had to take a break. I might not post another full story chapter for a while, but I'll post some poems for you instead - I have a few pre-written already. ;)

Blowing so gently,  
Bringing new life all around,  
But our death as well.


	5. Silence

Entombing all life,  
Nobody there to object  
to this deadly hex.


End file.
